yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emono's first Duel
Emono Muto was standing in the middle fo the city, a Duel Disk strapped to her arm. She had sent out a challenge to a mysterious man over the internet, who claimed to know her family. So, it was time for her first Duel with one of these Disks. Steps echoed down the narrow alleyway, accompanied with the metallic clang of chains hitting each other. These were wrapped around the fingers of a red-haired figure, striding purposefully but ominously towards the square. Josho flexed his hand, enjoying the feel of his new Ring in his fist. He entered the square like a phantom, and drew his first card almost before Emono saw him there. "I begin by playing one monster facedown in defense mode. Next, I play a magic card face-down, and end my turn." "He's all business..." She thought as she drew her first hand and her sixth. She hissed. "Nothing really here..." "I'll play this one card facedown. Then I play Silent Magician lvl 4 in face-up attack position. I'll end my turn now." Josho drew a card, noting that his opponent was being cautious. He played another monster in facedown defense mode, then said, "I may not be able to outmatch your monster with either of mine, but with this one I can destroy both of ours!" He flipped his Deep Diver into attack mode. "Now, suicide rush! Attack his Silent Magician with your tied 1000 ATK!" Emono smiled. "No no no." She said. "You drew a card. Now my Silent Magician lvl 4 gains 500 attack as I put a spell counter on her. Your monster is going to be destroyed." Josho laughed, a sickening sound. "Thank... you!" Deep Diver was destroyed, but he only took 500 damage. "Thanks to his effect, I can place any monster I want into my hand." He picked a card and grinned as he added to his hand, following this up by playing a card facedown. "Now then, I end my turn." As she drew her card, Silent Magician powered up again, now with an ATK of 2000. "I play Pot of Greed. Drawing two cards increases the attack of my Silent Magician by 1000! It is now with an attack strength of 3000!" As she drew her next cards, her eyes widened. "First I play a monster facedown, and thhen I play this other card facedown. Now I play Exchange!" "No, you don't." Josho waved a hand languidly, and a Mystical Space Typhoon flipped up. "I target your Exchange, which you have just played on the field, and destroy it." She growled. "Fine." She eyed his facedown monster. She didn't want to, but she figured she should. "Silent Magician, let's use your powerful new attack and destroy that sunnuvabitchfacedownmonster! SILENT BURST!" The young magician waved her wand, sending a blast of energy towards it. She bit her lip. Something told her this was bad. She was right. A cackling permeated the air, and lasted past when the Mystical Tomato was destroyed. Josho barely restrained himself from howling in glee. "I take 500 damage, but with his destruction I can special summon Yubel!" The small child-like figure brought an air of undeniable malevolence to the field. "Now, then, I draw, and then play Exiled Force, which I immediately tribute to destroy your Silent Magician!" As the figure was destroyed, Josho continued, "Normally, Yubel would be destroyed at the end of this turn, as I have nothing to tribute for it to stay alive. However, I play "Fake Hero," allowing me to special summon Elemental Hero Neos from my hand! He cannot attack, and will be destroyed at the end of this turn, but I intend to get rid of him long before that. With him and Yubel both on the field, I can tribute the pair of them and special summon, again from my hand, Neos Wiseman!" The bat-helmed hero smashed the ground with a fist as he materialized. "I could attack, but I'm going to play it safe this turn and end there. Your move." She drew, then flipped of her facedown card, Magician of Faith, allowing her to recall a magic card from the graveyeard. She took pot of greed. She played it and drew two more cards. She hissed in anger. "I play this monster facedown, and now I end my turn. Just go." Josho drew. "I play one card facedown in defense mode, then equip Neos Wiseman with the Ring of Magnetism! I then end my turn." She drew her card and immediately played it. "I'll play this card. Swords of Revealing Light! Next I switch my magician of faith to defence mode for now. Your turn Josho." Josho smiled as he drew. "I flip my defense-mode card face-up, revealing Cat of Ill Omen! Its flip effect lets me add one trap card to the top of my deck! Now, Wiseman, attack me directly! Cat, stand aside!" Shockingly, the monster dealt Josho 3000 points of damage. "I end my turn." "I flip my face-down monster face up! Show yourself, BREAKER!" Breaker the Magicial Warrior, looking pissed as hell, appeared. Now I play the Magic Card, MAGICIAN'S UNITE! With two spellcasters on the field, I can choose one and make it's ATK 3000. I choose Breaker!" Breaker's attack points increased to equal Neos. "Now Breaker, suicide rush! Attack!" Breaking swung it's sword, sending a crescent shaped blast of energy towards's Neos. If this worked, they'd both die. "You've activated my trap card!" Josho flipped his facedown trap card over, revealing Raigeki Break. "I discard my Dimensional Alchemist and destroy your attacking monster!" "One down, one to go, yes?" She said as Breaker died. "Go Josho-sama." "Actually, none to go," Josho said as he drew. "Wiseman, attack me again!" After he had taken heavy damage a second time, he said, "I play two cards facedown, and end my turn." Emono drew, but after that, she had no more moves left for the duel. Fate had decreed it so. Josho interrupted her turn dynamically, "Now, with the card set and my life points at exactly the required 1000, I activate Last Turn! I choose my Neos Wiseman, and all other cards on the field are sent to our graveyards! Now, you search your deck and special summon any one monster you choose, so long as it can be special summoned through these means. After you choose, we do battle, and the victor wins the duel. It will be me." She shuffled through her deck, and came to her favorite card, the card she resembled it was as if they were twins. "I special summon the Dark Magician Girl to the field in Attack Mode!" "Fool," Josho muttered. "Your monster is destroyed, and I win." The girl was an abysmal duelist; she had better quit soon. "Fare poorly, failed child." He vanished.